


Last Hyacinth

by floppydoggy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Purple Hyacinth Season 01-02 Hiatus, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floppydoggy/pseuds/floppydoggy
Summary: Her eyes told another story as did her arms for they trembled with effort and sadness. The silence was broken when the lover cried out with exasperation. "The tears won't stop Kieran, why won't they stop?" The officer's entire body shook now. For once in her life, the emotions took over her unbreaking expression. "Please make it stop." Her arms quickly dropped to cover the bullet wound at her pelvis.----TW : death/blood
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair & Other(s), Lauren Sinclair (Purple Hyacinth) & Other(s), Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 28





	Last Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> TW : death  
> -> I am new to writing so I am sorry if this is bad or something that is not fluid.

The assassin knew that he would need to let the officer go, but it made him want to hold on as hard as he could. He wanted to hold onto every laugh, every smile, every little moment, before it was all gone. It’s the stuff people want to remember - but it’s also the stuff that makes it even harder to let go. It makes the idea of someone leaving a million times worse. A smile is a curve that sets everything straight people said. If he had so much to be happy about, of course. 

"It’s your time. It’s your turn. We’ve gone through the pain Kieran, and the fucking heartbreak, but now the hopelessness. Please my last wish be for you to be happy. I want you to laugh, smile, and to let go of the demons." Lauren clasped her clammy hands around her lover's arm. "I am truly happy and content with the life I had with you. It was beautiful. I regret having to leave it."

Her eyes told another story as did her arms for they trembled with effort and sadness. The silence was broken when the lover cried out with exasperation. "The tears won't stop Kieran, why won't they stop?" The officer's entire body shook now. For once in her life, the emotions took over her unbreaking expression. "Please make it stop." Her arms quickly dropped to cover the bullet wound at her pelvis.

"I can't." Kieren let his tears fall from his scarred face. It wasn't worth keeping a fake facade when you see the arms of death reach out. “I can’t.” His voice broke at the statement. All his life, he was the one making the decision whether death would be handed out. Just in this moment, he feared something greater than losing control.

“Can you hold me?” She reached out and cried in pain once more. “Please... I don’t want to die, not here.”

“Lauren- you are not going to die.” Kieran assured her with careful words. Surely the future was not meant to be clear, death was not carved into stone. The man was trying to convince himself of it. Her blood already covered the ground, whilst the wound was still oozing.

“Don’t lie to me. Please don’t.” The officer gasped in pain when she turned her body to face the man.

“I don’t want to lose you either darling, please, just hold on.” He could hardly see her through the tears in his eyes, as he held her there, trying to burn the memory of her smile in his mind, knowing he would never see it again. Kieran could hardly hear himself as he whispered, “Please don’t leave me here alone. The world is so bleak without you.” His voice was soft, almost heartbreaking. It seemed like it was just a breath away from disappearing in the wind.

"Sometimes letting go can be the first step in finding happiness, Kieran." Lauren was struggling now. Her breaths now ragged from the loss of blood. “The past will chain you, and it will keep you locked down. It will never let you feel content. It will not set you free."

"How do you know what is good for me?!" It was the man's turn to be short of breath. "That isn’t what I mean.” The assassin rubbed his hair then sighed. “I can't give up on you.”

That statement only made the officer laugh softly. "You keep on living like it will be your last day, and yet I am the one here bleeding out. Don't try to lie to me while death is here Kieran. The worst thing about being lied to now is that you die knowing your life wasn't worth the truth." Lauren let out a small sigh. Whether it was full of regret or content, only the fates could tell. “Promise me that you will live long enough to know why you are here.”

“Death hasn’t taken you for its own yet.” Kieren glared at the blood soaked clothing. “Do not talk like it is your last breath.” 

“It always could be.” The officer looked away from the man. “When I am gone, you have to understand that I am gone. I won’t come back. I just want you to be okay- i don’t know what else I can say.” Lauren calmly exhaled then closed her eyes. 

“You can’t leave. Not now, not ever.” Kieren whispered and let the tears fall from his face. “You still have so much to do.”

The officer didn’t respond, instead, using the last remaining bits of her strength, Lauren shakily raised her arm up to Kieran’s face, her fingers gently brushing his jaw, leaving paint strokes of blood in their path. Her thumb passed under his eyes, wiping away the tears. Oh his stupidly bright cerulean eyes, how they dulled now. There was so much left unsaid, so many words that hung in the air. 

“Be careful who you make memories with Kieren. Those things can last a lifetime."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments or suggestions feel free to comment them


End file.
